


Family

by purgatorymaybe



Series: 300 One-Word Writing Prompts [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatorymaybe/pseuds/purgatorymaybe
Summary: Because of Jessi’s recent IG story telling people to stop asking her when she’s gonna have kids





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Because of Jessi’s recent IG story telling people to stop asking her when she’s gonna have kids

“Ugh,”

Jordie turns to the next page.

“Augh,” 

He flicks his eyes up; Jessi’s glare-pouting at her phone. He nudges her shin with his elbow to let her know he’s listening.

“Jordie,” she whines, tilting her head back to rest on the arm of the couch. “People are dumb.”

“What’re they saying this time,” he asks calmly, moving on to the next paragraph.

“Someone asked when I’m gonna have kids.”

Jordie dog-ears the page he’s on, setting the book on the coffee table. “That’s a pretty invasive question,” he says neutrally. “How’d you respond?” 

“Haven’t yet,” Jessi mutters. "Trying to think of something that isn’t ‘mind your own fucking business’.”

Jordie snorts. “Probably a good idea.”

She pokes her toes at his thigh. “Hey, Jor?”

“Yeah,” he says, twisting a little to face her. “What’s up?”

“You don’t mind, right?” She bites her lip. “That I’m not ready for kids yet.”

Jordie tugs at Jessi’s ankles until her legs are draped over his lap and he’s got what he hopes is a reassuring grip on one of her kneecaps. “Babe,” he starts. “I meant it when I said whenever you’re ready,” he says softly. “And if you’re never ready?” He shrugs. “That’s okay. Besides,” he chuckles, nodding to the puddle of dogs basking in the sunlight. “We kind of have our hands full at the moment, don’t you think?”

Jessi nods, smiling, and scratches gently at the edge of his beard. “I love you.”

Jordie leans closer to kiss her forehead. “Love you too.”


End file.
